Talk:Ragudo Mezegis
I think there something wrong with this name " Ragudo Mezegis " because, in the original dvd, with japanese audio and french subtitle, it call it " Ragd Mezegis " i don't know where "Ragudo" is come from ??? from usa dvd maybe ? some one can explain me ? because for me, the only original name is " Ragd Mezegis "... :As far as I know, it comes from the original Japanese transliteration, as you can't just say "Ragd" in that language. Everything else depends on how you attempt to romanize the name - which is more of an individual preference than anything else. --Pip25 17:32, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Furthermore, Ragudo Mezegis has many "official" translations, because it appears in both the Slayers and Lost Universe animes, each of which was released in English by a different company. Hence, the English subtitled versions don't transliterate the term the same way. I don't remember what Slayers called it, but Lost Universe called it "Rag D'Mezegis." When you include non-English translations, there's even more variation. :Ragudo Mezegis is not the only Slayers term to have this problem. For example, Gorun Nova has also been called "Gore Nova" and "Goln Nova." Catgirl the Crazy 21:12, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ok, but i think different name should in the first section, like a dictionnary. Because i think other language is as important as english translation, to put the other translation, language in the end is like to say "English is the more powerfull language, the other meant's nothing", this my opinion, i hope you understand my english speaking... others language, call, name, must be important in the article, because if we read the article, we finally think kanzakadex is only for english user, with jananese... the Slayers and Lost Universe has been translate in different language, original is japanese, but there is not only english translation, there many many differents, they are also important, and sometime some is more beautiful, interesting than "english text" (because of the language vocabulary). I would like to see Kanzakadex more multi language for all fan in the world of Lost Universe, and Slayers. and something like: KanzakaDex with Japanese text (with big text size) with English translation (with big text size) and after, in the end, but this is a very minor information, not interesting... (with a little text size) i would like to see articles more like that: 1. Name: Ragudo Mezegis, also called Ragd Mezegis (Slayers french) Rag D'Mezegis in.... Ragudo Mesegys in.... (brief list of different call) Description of the weapon (or spell) 2. Ragudo Mezegis in Lost Universe 2.1 2.2 2.3 3. Ragudo Mezegis in Slayers 3.1 3.2... 4. Others Language 4.1 French 4.2 Spanish 4.3... also, i see in the spell "Ragna Blade" in the end there is Trivia Section (Others Language will be more suitable maybe ?) and you list it by name, i think order it first by Country name is more clearly to understand. --Ragd Mezegis 19:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think English is a superior language in any way; I am, after all, Hungarian. ;) :The thing is though that the wiki is still primarily English-based. If you look at others on Wikia, they often have parallel-running wikis in different languages for the same subject, because otherwise things would quickly become impossible to manage. :I think we do recognize the beauty of different translations (I personally think that the description of the Lord of Nightmares is ten times better in Hungarian), which is why the spell trivia section contains alternate names - you can do that here too. (If you wish to sort them by country name, be my guest. :) ) But putting everything into the article heading will make things too convoluted. Remember, while other translations are nice, most people do not come to this wiki to learn about them. --Pip25 12:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- ok, so long life to japanse, french, and hungarian language, lol... more seriously, - point 1, if we look at "Ragudo mezegis", it's Neutral, so it's ok... there's no speficic name... but if we look some other article "Night Dragon Vorfeed" for example, we read in the intro a specific name "in english", so the intro in not neutral in this case... i think all the article must write with this "neutral intro" - point 2, in article Ragna Blade, there is Japanese, Romaja, English, Direct translation,... i think "English" must move to the end, in trivia with others languages (i intend to complete many information in french for slayers). I remember "Direct translation" is in english, will be keep at the same place. and maybe "Trivia" must be rename to "others language, or translation" so ? --Ragd Mezegis 22:32, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Making the wiki language neutral would cause the information stored in it to be unsearchable. Considering how big the English fandom is, most people accessing the site know the English translations of the terms described here as well: For instance, while I know that the Dragon Slave is used as "Sárkányiga" in Hungarian, I also know how the English translations handle it, meaning that I can search for it by name. However, if we make the wiki language neutral and only use the original names as you describe, we would have to call the Dragon Slave article "Doragu Sureibu" or even "竜破斬", which would confuse everyone - much less people speak Japanese than English, after all. :Furthermore, I must reiterate that the official language of this wiki is English, for two reasons: # The founder of this wiki, Argy, speaks English, and for most of the editors it is also their first language, and even more importantly, # English is not just the language of those in England or the USA, but an intermediary language medium spoken by most people in the world, meaning that information written in English will be able to reach the largest audience. :You are of course free to start a French or any other branch of KanzakaDex if you gain the consent of the Wikia admins - like I said before, that is how many popular wikis handle multiple language content. --Pip25 23:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC)